


"Take this Dance with me"

by TacoTaker



Series: CotC Stories [1]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTaker/pseuds/TacoTaker
Summary: The Creek has its very own Dance... Again but this time it's a competition
Series: CotC Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	"Take this Dance with me"

Craig was running to The Stump, "Guys! Guys! Did you hear the news? The Creek's having another dance!" Kelsey looked confused "another one? Didn't we have one a few weeks ago?" J.P. shrugged "Nah I think that was last year" Kelsey looked at Craig "just how many dances has the creek had?" asked Kelsey, Craig looked at her "I don't know but I think it's a competition this time around, let's go ask ask the elders they were born in like the 60s, They know all kinds of stuff!" The trio headed over to, Elder Rock "Great wisdom is what we seek so we call upon you the Elders of the Creek!" Mark emerged the light bouncing off his glasses "you may enter" all three climbed in "Your Elderships we came to you with a question?" Mark sat back down in this chair "what information do you seek Chris?" Craig looked at him "So the Creek he's having another dance since you guys are like really old we thought you would know how many dances there have been" Mark spoke up "first of all we're like 20 and second of all I don't really know I was never invited to any of them" David looked at him "Kate Chatmen never invited you to any of her dances?" Berry looked at David "I thought Thomas Miranda hosted the dances?" Mark shouted "that's besides the point! Look Jamal, Kate & Mike truth is I don't even know how many there were it's lost to the sands of time" Craig had a frown face "thank you your Elderships" The Trio left heading back to the Stump "So guys we're going to need a car best what dance moves do we have?" Craig asked "Ohhh I can do this! It's called the hop and pop" J.P proceeded to bounce around on one leg and fall flat on his face "Please that's not dancing this is" Kelsey just aimlessly swung her sword around "that's how you do it" J.P got up "I don't think that counts as dancing" Craig tried to think of something "Oh Kelsey remember that day JP was sick and we made up that dance?" Kelsey looked at him "Oh yeah! J.P music"1,  
J.P just started badly beatboxing "No No something more classy" She said looking at J.P "Ohhhhhhhh you mean something like this" J.P started to whistle "Yep" Craig & Kelsey did their dance J.P. clapped "that probably won't win the competition but what counts is effort" They looked at him other "We have the best moves in the creek, no one can compare to theeeee- look you don't have a name for it now but we're going to figure it out" Kelsey said smugly, Craig took out his map "Maybe later, but for now let's go explore! to uhhhhh that way!" The Trio went off to undiscovered territory

To be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as accurate to the show's writing that's possible, not my best work but not my worst work


End file.
